


Oh Captain, My Captain

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds out something about Wilson's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

It was Friday night and House was bored. Wilson was out of town visiting his parents and refusing to answer his mobile, and Cuddy had recently gotten caller ID, so House was sitting on the couch, bored, with nothing good of TV. After a few minutes of a _Scrubs_ re-run, House decided to go to the video store.

He stood and limped to the door, grabbing the keys to his bike. There was a Blockbuster a few blocks away and it was there that House went. He wasn’t in the mood for a mindless comedy so he went over to the drama section.

He was walking through the D’s when a familiar face caught his eye. House stopped and frowned, picking up the movie. He turned it over and, sure enough, there was a familiar name. House grinned and grabbed copy, placing the display cover back in its place. A few minutes later, he was at home with a beer in hand and pressing play.

****

Monday came around and Wilson was back in New Jersey. House burst into Wilson’s office right before lunch.

‘Oh, hey House.’

‘Hello, Neil,’ House smirked.

‘What did you call me?’

‘Wilson.’

Wilson eyed him shrewdly.

‘Give me a few minutes.’

They were on their way to the cafeteria when they were cornered by Cuddy.

‘House, you owe me clinic duty!’

‘So, what else is new?’ Wilson murmured.

Cuddy shot him a look.

‘Do your clinic hours today, House.’

‘Oh Captain, my Captain!’

Wilson’s eyes widened and he turned towards House. The diagnostician ignored him.

‘Oh, House?’ Cuddy called back.

‘Yes, Captain?’

‘Nothing. I just wanted to hear you call me Captain again.’

House snickered and turned to continue the trek to the cafeteria.

‘What was that back there?’ Wilson asked.

‘What?’ House asked, feigning innocence.

‘All that “Captain” stuff!’

House shrugged.

‘I just had the sudden urge.’

Wilson stopped, hands on hips.

‘Uh uh, I don’t think so House.’

‘Calm down, Wilson, and live a little! Carpe diem!’

Wilson’s eyes widened again.

‘You didn’t.’

‘I did,’ House said with a grin, ‘Acting, Jimmy? Frankly, I’m surprised.’

‘I don’t want to hear it.’

Wilson turned on his heel and began to walk away, back the way they came.

House grinned. Totally worth having to pay for his own lunch.


End file.
